Various types of steering wheel security devices are known in the prior art.
They can be separated into three general categories: (1) those that engage only a portion of the circumferential element of a steering wheel; (2) those that engage the center post of a steering wheel; and (3) those that engage the entire circumferential element of a steering wheel. The instant invention is generally of the latter type.
Devices of the first type generally comprise one or more elongated bar sections which are fixed in a locked relationship with only a portion of the circumferential element or "rim" of the steering wheel. When in locked relationship, the bar or bars extend outwardly from the rim a sufficient distance to enable them to engage the seat or some other element of the vehicle, so as to restrict rotation of the steering wheel to substantially less than a full revolution. Exemplary of these types are:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,245 teaches a telescopic steering lock device which, as shown generally in FIG. 4 thereof, locks in tangential relationship to a rim of a steering wheel. When in locked relationship, the device lies generally in the plane defined by the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,723 shows an anti-theft device similar to the latter which employs like upper and lower shield members. The locking system of this reference can be used in the present device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,284,037 and 5,199,283 show telescoping devices which engage the two separate portions of a steering wheel with hooks. The patents show locking devices which may be used in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,284 shows a telescoping device with two separate pawl members, each of which engages a portion of the rim of a steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,232 shows a contrivance which engages two portions of a steering wheel with notch members.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,309 shows an anti-theft device which engages a single portion of a rim of the steering wheel of an automobile, with pinching plates and a U-shaped pressing rod for engaging the gauge panel board of the automobile.
Other variations similar to the above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,257,518; 5,097,685; 5,138,853; 5,277,042 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. D331,870 and D339,733.
It is a common misconception that steering wheels are strong and/or are rigidly constructed. In actuality, many, if not most, of them are constructed of an inner circular core made of a metallic material with a relatively thick covering around the core made of leather, plastic or the like. The covering is only sufficiently thick as to merely create the illusion that the steering wheel has a substantial appearance and feel to it. However, the metallic portion of the steering wheel, i.e., the inner core, is typically not constructed of large gauge stock and in not specifically hardened in any manner. Accordingly it is relatively easy for a thief to employ a tool such as a bolt-cutter, hack-saw or tin-snips to merely cut through those portions of the rim to which the device is engaged. Thus, all of the above inventions share a common major disadvantage, namely: steering can be easily enabled merely by hack-sawing through the portion or portions of the rim engaged by the device and thereafter, simply removing the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,030 and FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,308, both show anti-theft devices which engage the steering posts of a steering wheel, in locked relationship. These devices share the disadvantages of being exceedingly complicated and cumbersome to install and/or, of requiring plural separate components.
Finally U.S. Pat. No. 1,395,532 shows a theft prevention attachment which would appear to sheath the rim of a steering wheel, but nonetheless would appear to share the disadvantages of the various of foregoing devices, namely: it embodies a plurality of separate elements; it is complicated to install; and it would appear to be readily disabled by bolt-cutters or a hack-saw.
Thus, there exists a need for a simple device for disabling a steering wheel, which completely sheathes the rim of it; is easy to install; and is constructed of bolt cutter, hack saw and tin-snip resistant materials.